


Beautiful Oblivion

by Sophia_Ravencrest



Series: This Air is Blessed [4]
Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, But They Finish Eventually I Promise, Coitus Interruptus, Complete, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Happily Ever After (HEA), Kissing, Kyoru - Freeform, Manga Spoilers, Mild Accidental Exhibitionism, Mild Voyeurism, Nipple Play, Nosy relatives, Nudity, One Shot, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutmuffins, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devoted Kyoru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Ravencrest/pseuds/Sophia_Ravencrest
Summary: Rin and Haru surprise Kyo and Tohru with a visit during Haru’s summer break. Things get awkward when Rin and Haru get inquisitive about the dirty details of Kyo and Tohru’s relationship.Set a month and a half after On My Wings, 4 months after Tohru and Kyo move in together. If you haven't read the previous fics in the series, you'll miss out on some minor background and a running joke, but this works just fine on its own.
Relationships: Background Sohma Rin and Sohma Hatsuharu, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Series: This Air is Blessed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102064
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Beautiful Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Bwa ha ha ha ha!!! I'm back to deliver another batch of smutmuffins to my Kyoru lovely peeps! I'm probably having too much fun writing these. As always, please mind the tags! Happy reading!!!

“Welcome home, Kyo!” Tohru called cheerfully from the kitchen when she heard the apartment door open. 

She dashed toward the entry and threw her arms around Kyo’s neck, beaming up at him as her heart overflowed with joy. 

“Hey Tohru,” he grinned, returning her tight embrace and kissing her forehead. 

“How was your day?” she asked.

“Not bad. My students are getting stronger every day, and their sparring has improved so much since I started. Plus they’re getting more disciplined, causing less trouble. I can’t wait to tell Master!” he told her enthusiastically.

Tohru couldn’t help but smile at the excitement in his voice. His passion for martial arts was one of the many things she loved about Kyo. 

“What about you? How was your day?” he inquired. “Did you manage to stay out of trouble?”

“I did my best to clean the apartment! I had to fight off some spiders from behind the washing machine, but I was victorious!” she answered triumphantly. 

“You’re working way too hard, considering that it’s Friday and the school you work at is closed for summer break,” he chastised gently, shaking his head.

“That’s exactly why I should be working hard!” Tohru exclaimed with determination. “I still think I should pick up a second job to help-”

“Tohru, stop. There’s no reason for you to work yourself to death when we both have good jobs,” Kyo interrupted firmly. 

“But-” Tohru started to argue until he gave her a scolding look.

“Seriously, just be selfish and relax for once. Read a book,” he ordered. “Just not one of Shigure’s pervy books. I don’t want you getting any weird ideas.”

“I don’t know, Kyo,” she remarked slyly. “We’ve already done a lot of the things in those books, and you seem to enjoy them.”

“I- but- wait-” he stammered, blushing. “How do you know what’s in those books, anyway?”

“I may have read one or two of his novels when we lived at Shigure’s house,” she admitted mischievously. “Do you want me to show you the things I read about?”

Kyo reddened and sputtered incoherently.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she remarked before pulling him down for a kiss. 

Despite the fact that he was clearly flustered, he responded to the press of her lips immediately. She could feel his jaw working beneath her hand as he moved his mouth against hers. When she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips, he deepened their kiss with a soft groan. Their tongues danced feverishly as their bodies pressed closely together. 

By the time they broke apart to gasp for air, Tohru’s heart was racing and she could feel the wetness building between her legs. Kyo was in no better shape: his stiff length was pressing into her abdomen and his pupils were blown wide with lust. Reaching beneath her skirt with both hands, he cupped the bottom of her ass and lifted her with a grunt. She reflexively wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning at the sensation of his hardness grinding against her sex through her underwear. He pushed her up against the wall of the entry and continued to eagerly devour her mouth as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Suddenly, the apartment door flew open, banging against the wall. Their heads whipped toward the door with a start, and then they froze, Tohru still wrapped around Kyo like a vine. In the doorway stood a familiar white-haired boy.

“Yo, Rin! Get in here!” the boy called over his shoulder, and a gorgeous, dark-haired woman appeared beside him. “What did I tell you? Like a couple of rabbits.”

“You win this round, Haru, but this is  _ far _ from over,” the woman emphasized.

“Haru…? Rin…?” Tohru queried in dazed disbelief. 

“What the hell are you two doing here?!” Kyo shouted, recovering from his shock enough for his temper to flare. 

“That’s no way to greet your family,” Haru stated calmly. “We came a long way to see you.”

“I don’t care how far you came!” Kyo yelled. “You can’t just barge into people’s homes without knocking, you bastard!”

“Kyo, if you’re done having a tantrum, you should probably put Tohru down,” Rin recommended wryly. “Unless you were intending to continue while we watch.”

All at once, Tohru recognized that Kyo still had her pinned against the wall, his hands on her rear and her legs twined around him. She could feel herself blushing intensely. Kyo must have come to the same realization because he set Tohru gently on her feet, mumbling an apology.

Tohru tugged the hem of her skirt back in place and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress before capturing Rin and Haru in a tight hug. 

“Welcome to our home! It’s so wonderful to see you both!” Tohru gushed, her excitement eclipsing her embarrassment. “We haven’t seen you for four months!”

“It’s good to see you, Honda,” Haru acknowledged. “You too, Kyo.”

“It’s been too long, Tohru,” Rin commented. “Kyo.”

“Not long enough,” grumbled Kyo from behind Tohru.

“Please come inside and sit down!” Tohru encouraged them. “What brings you all this way?”

“Haru’s on summer break, and I had the weekend off, so we decided to come visit,” Rin told her.

“Okay if we crash here for the weekend?” Haru inquired. 

“You can’t just invite yourself over for the whole weekend!” Kyo protested.

“Of course! That would be wonderful!” Tohru exclaimed, ignoring Kyo’s outburst. “We can put the futon out in the living room for you.”

“Then it’s settled,” Rin confirmed as the group sat at the table. 

Facing away from the others, Kyo muttered under his breath about uninvited guests. Tohru tried not to giggle; Kyo was so adorable when he was grumpy. 

“Are you hungry?” Tohru asked her guests. “I’d be happy to make you some dinner if you’d like.”

“Actually, Rin and I are taking you and Kyo out for dinner tonight,” Haru countered. “It’s the least we can do after showing up and interrupting your evening.”

“Oh no, we couldn’t possibly! You didn’t interrupt anything, I promise!” Tohru assured them in a rush.

“Right.” Haru drew out the word sarcastically, and Rin raised an incredulous eyebrow. 

Feeling herself begin to redden with embarrassment, Tohru covered her face with her hands and apologized. She felt Kyo squeeze her knee sympathetically beneath the table. 

“Will you two knock it off?” Kyo snapped at his cousins. 

Rin shot back, “We weren’t the ones who were-” 

“Finish that sentence, and I’ll kick your ass! I don’t care if you are a girl!” Kyo barked defensively, jumping up from his seat.

“Kyo, it’s no big deal. Really. I’m fine!” Tohru told Kyo desperately, tugging at his hand. 

Kyo’s furrowed brow smoothed as he looked down at her, and the flames in his amber eyes died down into embers. He sat down with a defeated sigh and scowled at Rin and Haru. Rin rolled her eyes. 

“So, Honda, anywhere around here we can get good somen?” Haru questioned casually, as if Kyo hadn’t just exploded at Rin. 

“I know just the place,” Tohru replied, smiling. 

***

An hour later, Tohru found herself sitting across from Haru and Rin in a corner booth at a restaurant across town from the apartment. Kyo was next to her, his thigh pressed into hers as she rubbed her foot gently against his calf beneath the table.

“So, Haru, do you know what you want to do after graduation?” Tohru queried brightly. 

“Get a job. Convince Rin to marry me,” Haru disclosed. 

He flinched when Rin pinched him and she hissed, “Quit telling people that!”

“How wonderful! Congratulations on your engagement!” Tohru exclaimed, clapping her hands.

“We’re not engaged yet!” Rin declared, shooting Haru a glare.

“Yet?” Haru asked hopefully.

Getting up, Rin gritted out, “Bathroom.”

Concerned, Tohru excused herself and followed Rin to the restroom. When she opened the door, she found Rin clutching both sides of the sink with white knuckles as she glowered at her reflection. 

“Rin?” Tohru called gently. “Is everything okay?”

“Hey Tohru,” she greeted with a sigh, “Sorry for the drama back there. I always lose it when Haru says stuff like that.”

“Why?” Tohru wondered.

Rin replied slowly, “When we were cursed, our future was written for us, no matter what we wanted for ourselves. After the curse broke, Haru and I were finally free. I love him, and I love being with him. I just don’t want to put him back in a cage.”

“You’re afraid that if you marry him, it will take away his freedom to choose how he lives his life,” Tohru realized.

Rin nodded miserably.

Coming to stand next to the woman, she shared quietly, “My mom told me once that when my dad said he wanted to marry her, she couldn’t believe it. She got angry and asked him how he could want to be chained to a delinquent like her every day for the rest of their lives. He said that every day since he met her, he woke up in the morning and chose to be with her because he loved her. And he would continue to choose her every day, whether they were married or not.”

Tohru watched Rin’s features soften as she reached the end of the story and added, “So I don’t think that agreeing to marry Haru is taking away his freedom to choose. He loves you, and you love him. So if you want to marry him, give him the freedom to choose you.”

After a minute, Rin turned toward Tohru, pulling her into a quick hug and whispering her thanks.

Clearing her throat, Rin asked, “So what about you, Tohru? Are you and Kyo going to get hitched?”

“I- I- I don’t know!” Tohru stammered. “I haven’t really thought about it.”

“You’re such a liar,” Rin declared. “Next you’re gonna try to tell me that Kyo wasn’t about to take you to pound town when Haru and I walked into your apartment.”

“Pound town?!” Tohru squeaked. 

“Don’t even try the innocent act, Tohru!” Rin smirked. “You’ve been to pound town so many times that they’ve given you dual citizenship.”

Despite the embarrassment she felt, Tohru burst out laughing, and Rin snorted. 

“So how are things going with Kyo?” Rin questioned. “He better be taking care of you.”

“Of course!” Tohru assured her. “He walks me home every day after work and helps me with the shopping and sometimes he even cooks for-”

“Don’t toy with me, Tohru,” Rin said warningly. “We both know I was asking if he’s  _ taking care of you _ in bed.”

Blushing, Tohru answered shyly in the affirmative. 

“Good. He better be. I didn’t send you all those  _ supplies _ so he could be the only one getting off,” Rin commented.

“I’m so grateful to you, Rin,” Tohru responded earnestly. “I don’t know how to thank you for helping me out.”

“For starters, you can tell me if he’s any good at eating you out,” Rin answered devilishly.

“What?!” Tohru shrieked, and Rin rolled her eyes.

“C’mon. We’d better get back before Kyo decides I’ve kidnapped you or something,” Rin proposed, dragging Tohru out of the bathroom. 

As Tohru lurched forward, Rin spoke over her shoulder. “But don’t think for one minute that you’ve escaped my interrogation. I expect a full report from you. With details.”

By the time they got back to their table, the food had arrived. 

“You two get lost or something?” Kyo quipped as they slid into their seats.

“Be careful, Kyo, you know what they say,” answered Rin mysteriously. “Curiosity killed the cat.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kyo asked, bristling. 

“Relax, you idiot; it was a joke,” Rin replied. “Just shut up and eat, will you?”

Kyo looked like he was considering tossing his chopsticks at Rin, so Tohru put her hand lightly on his knee to distract him. He turned to gaze into her eyes, and Tohru could see his anger dissipating into concern.

“Everything okay?” he murmured in her ear, and she shivered involuntarily at the sensation of his hot breath against her.

She nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly with his soft lips on her ear. 

“Good,” he whispered as he placed a kiss on her temple. 

Tohru steered the conversation into friendlier territory when she asked Haru about the other Sohmas. While she had spoken to many of them on the phone, it just wasn’t the same as seeing them in person. Haru and Tohru chatted back and forth as he brought her up to speed on the latest news about her found family. Rin and Kyo interjected occasionally, but both seemed content to eat and listen. 

However, when Haru asked Kyo how things were going at the dojo, Kyo became downright talkative. Tohru beamed proudly as Kyo described his work with his students, even if she didn’t completely follow the parts of the discussion involving the more technical aspects of martial arts.

By the time they had exhausted Sohma updates, their various jobs, and school gossip, their food was long gone and it was rather late. As they made their way back to the apartment, the conversation started to get a little more  _ personal. _

“So Kyo, you knocked up Honda yet?” Haru inquired as calmly as if he was asking about the weather, and Tohru squeaked in surprise. 

“What the hell, Haru?! Not that it’s any of your business, but we do know how to use birth control,” Kyo fired back.

“Control, huh?” Haru replied. “Is that what you call what we walked in on?”

“Will you just let it go, you perv!” Kyo growled, putting Haru in a headlock. “You’re as bad as Shigure!”

“So I take it that’s a ‘no’ to the pregnancy question,” Haru commented.

“Told you,” Rin said smugly to Haru.

“It’s not over ‘til it’s over, Rin,” Haru replied.

“What are you two babbling about now?” Kyo grumbled.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty orange head over,” Rin snarked, and Kyo scowled at her.

“Okay, but you do practice every day, right, Honda?” Haru asked, turning to wink at Tohru. 

“I’m sorry, but, practice… what?” Tohru responded, feeling confused.

Haru threw his arm over her shoulders and crooned in her ear, “Making a baby, of course.”

Tohru shrieked, and Kyo smacked Haru in the head.

“Will you cut that out?!” Kyo shouted as he pulled Tohru to his side. “Since when are you this creepy when you’re not Dark?”

“Hey, I resent being called creepy,” Haru remarked. “I prefer ‘inquisitive’.”

“Remind me again why I let you two stay for the weekend?” Kyo said, exasperated.

“You didn’t,” Rin pointed out. “Tohru did.”

****

When they arrived back at the apartment, Kyo stomped to the bedroom and slammed the door. Knowing he needed some time to cool off, Tohru set out the futon in the living room and offered her guests the first turn in the bathroom before bed. 

Once she was satisfied that Rin and Haru were settled for the night, she quietly entered the bedroom to check on Kyo. He was lying on his back on their bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“Kyo?” she asked softly, sitting on the mattress next to him.

“Hey Tohru,” he said flatly.

“Want to talk about it?” she asked gently. “You know I’ll listen.”

Tohru pulled his head into her lap and began running her fingers through his orange locks soothingly, and he sighed, relaxing into her touch. 

After a few minutes, he murmured, “I got so used to it just being you and me that I forgot how crazy it drives me to be around my family sometimes. Were they always this nosy?”

She giggled and answered, “Do you remember what it was like after we started dating, before we moved here? We never had a minute to ourselves because our friends and family were around every corner. They care about us and enjoy being around us, so naturally they’re interested in our life.” 

“I wish they’d be a little less interested,” grumbled Kyo. “What the hell do they need to know all that stuff for?”

“They’re probably just excited to have another couple to talk to about relationships with,” Tohru suggested. “Besides, it’s not like they don’t know what we’re doing with the sex advice they’ve given us.”

“Maybe, but I still think there’s something off about the whole thing,” he answered grumpily. “You have to admit that Haru asking you if we have we have sex every night is a little weird.” 

“You know what? Rin actually asked me something similar in the bathroom at the restaurant,” she said thoughtfully.

“And while you two were gone, Haru tried to get me to tell him how many blow jobs you’ve given me,” he said, cracking his knuckles menacingly. “He’s lucky the waitress came with the food, or I would have strangled him from across the table.”

“Really? Rin asked me about oral sex, too,” she remarked. “That  _ is _ kind of a coincidence…”

“What did she ask you?” he wondered.

“She asked me if you were good at it,” she responded honestly, blushing.

“And?” he inquired, eyes sparkling roguishly. “Am I?”

“You know, I’m having trouble remembering,” she hummed mischievously. “Maybe you need to refresh my memory.”

“Don’t tease me, Tohru.” His voice was pitched low. “I haven’t stopped thinking about what would have happened if we hadn’t gotten interrupted earlier.”

“Who says I’m teasing?” Tohru purred, tugging at his hair the way he liked. 

Kyo’s breath hitched, and he sat up. “How quiet can you be?”

“As quiet as a mouse,” she breathed, her pulse accelerating.

“Don’t say it like that. It reminds me of Yuki, and I  _ really _ don’t want to think about him right now,” Kyo grumbled, and she giggled at him.

“Hey, quit laughing at me!” he growled.

Tohru burst into another fit of giggles, and Kyo narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he pounced and wrestled her onto her back, pinning her arms above her head with one hand as he straddled her hips. Her laughter cut off with a gasp when she felt his unmistakable erection pressing into her center through their clothes and she saw the blazing heat in his eyes.

Leaning forward, he grazed her ear with his lips as he husked, “Not so funny now, is it?”

A tremor of pleasure shot down her spine as he spoke, and she rolled her hips up to meet his. The friction between them was delicious, her sex hypersensitive from pent-up desire due to the earlier interruption. Mindful of the need for near-silence, she swallowed her moan.

He left a scorching trail of open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and ground his pelvis against hers. She rocked her hips frantically against his, determined to chase every scrap of pleasure she could. Panting, she fought his hold on her hands, desperate to feel his skin against her fingertips. He chuckled and held her firmly in his grasp. 

When Kyo captured her lips with his own, Tohru sighed with relief, and he immediately took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue stroked insistently against hers, occasionally scraping the roof of her mouth as he feasted greedily on her. She responded in kind, returning his kiss feverishly as she writhed beneath him. Wetness pooled between her legs as she fought to remain mute.

He nipped at her bottom lip and murmured, “If I let you go, are you going to be a good girl and behave yourself?”

Nodding eagerly, she held back a gratified whine at his words. As soon as he released her hands, she yanked on his shirt, keen to see and feel his naked torso. Seemingly happy to assist, he tore the garment off and tossed it to the floor. 

As Kyo kissed down her neck, Tohru’s hands mapped every sculpted square inch of his chest, then slid over the ridges of his abs to trace the lines of muscle to where they disappeared into his pants. He inhaled sharply when her fingers slipped beneath his waistband, skimming horizontally from his hip bones inward to meet in the middle. After making quick work of the button and zipper, she snaked her hand into his boxers and freed his straining member.

When she wrapped her fist around his shaft and began pumping up and down, he latched onto the skin of her shoulder, sucking and nipping at the spot hard enough to leave a mark. Tohru breathed in short little gasps, trying to keep herself from moaning in rapture as Kyo started to thrust into her hand.

Releasing her shoulder from his mouth, he panted in her ear, “Are you ready for me to lick that hot little pussy of yours, Tohru? Or did you think I forgot?”

“Please, Kyo,” she breathed, anticipation fluttering low in her abdomen.

When he rolled off of her, she stood up and stripped off everything but the little cat charm strung around her neck, while he divested himself of his remaining clothes. Once she was bare, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. She could feel his hard length pressed against her buttocks, and she ground her hips back into him. He choked on his breath. 

“Quit distracting me and get back into bed,” he scolded softly.

Grinning, she flopped onto her back on the mattress, and he followed, crawling on top of her. Twining her fingers into his hair, Tohru pulled him down for another passionate kiss, savoring the sensation of Kyo on her tongue. As soon as she released him, he trailed his lips down her neck, over her collarbone, and between her breasts. He rubbed his nose against her sternum, bumping the little rose gold cat he had gifted to her. 

His tongue slid out to sample the edge of her right breast and began to glide over the soft mound toward her nipple. When he reached it, he circled the rosy peak once before hungrily pulling it into his mouth, causing her to let out an electrified gasp. She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle the other pleasured sounds that threatened to escape her as he suckled at her breast. 

As he turned his attention to her left breast, she felt his fingertips graze the skin of her stomach. He skimmed around her navel and skated over her hip bone, causing her to shiver involuntarily. When he made his way over her mound and dipped into her folds, she arched up into his touch, desperate for more. Quick to oblige her, he rubbed slow circles around her clit, and she almost cried with relief. 

Letting her nipple fall from his lips, his mouth followed the downward path his fingers had just made. When his lips caught up to his hand, his tongue took over spiraling its way around the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs and his fingers descended to her entrance. She welcomed two of his fingers as he eased him gently inside her. After the delay, the feeling him touching her inside as he licked her outside was overwhelming. 

It wasn’t long before Tohru felt the familiar tension coiling low in her abdomen, signaling her imminent climax. As Kyo brought her higher and higher, she started to panic, worried that she was inevitably going to give their rendezvous away. As she struggled to stay silent, he entwined their free hands and squeezed reassuringly. It was all that she needed to let go, allowing her orgasm to erupt and consume her completely. 

A series of soft, smothered noises made their way between the fingers covering her mouth as Tohru rode out the intense wave of ecstasy that roared through her body. As she convulsed, Kyo continued his ministrations, wringing out every last drop of pleasure from her body.

Finally, she fell back against the mattress limply, letting bliss infuse her limbs. After his fingers slipped out of her channel and his mouth left her center, he cuddled up beside her, his lips at her temple and his hand fanned out across her stomach.

She floated between consciousness and sleep until the euphoric fog started clearing from her brain. Once she came back to herself, Tohru became acutely aware of the fact that Kyo’s stiff length was pressing into her hip. Never one to leave his need unattended, she shifted to her side to face him so that she could get better access to his erection. 

When she turned her head, she was immediately greeted by Kyo’s amber eyes. There was nothing more enchanting than his smoldering gaze, and she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Instead, she wrapped her fingers around his manhood without a downward glance, watching as his eyelids fluttered in response.

“I want to make you feel good, Kyo,” she whispered, stroking him lightly. “What do you need?”

“You,” he husked softly.

“You have me,” she purred. “Any way you want me.”

His lips crashed down onto hers, and she opened like a flower beneath the press of his mouth. Taking her invitation, his tongue plunged inward to twine with hers. As they kissed feverishly, he rolled them until he hovered over her, the head of his erection tickling her center.

Breaking their kiss, he panted, “I want to feel my cock in your tight little pussy.”

As the wicked words fell from his lips, her inner walls clenched around nothing, and she moaned out a quiet “yes”. Reaching into the top drawer of the nightstand, he fished out a condom and prepared himself for her. 

When he was ready, he grabbed her legs and tucked her knees up to her chest, returning his tip to her entrance. Locking his gaze with hers, he pushed slowly inside her, as attentive as ever in spite of his heightened desire. Tohru knew that Kyo’s caution was rooted in his love for her, but prudence wasn’t what either of them needed right now. They had waited too long for this.

“Please Kyo, harder,” she begged breathlessly. 

His pupils blew wide at her plea, and a growl tore from his throat. His hands grasped her hips to steady her as drove into her, seating himself fully inside her. The fullness was exactly what she needed, and it sent little bolts of electricity buzzing through her veins. 

He immediately withdrew and then slammed back into her, setting a furious pace. His eyes alight with passion, he hammered into her relentlessly, shaking her body with every blow. Catching the rhythm, she rolled her hips into each thrust and squeezed around him each time he started to retreat. 

Biting her lip, Tohru watched Kyo’s abs ripple mesmerizingly as he pounded into her, and the sight made her arousal spike. Every time he bottomed out, he struck a spot within her that made her drunk with pleasure. The rapturous sounds trapped in her chest were in danger of breaking free as her desire spiraled out of control in record time. 

Tohru’s climax rammed into her with staggering force and she could do nothing to hold back her strangled cry of Kyo’s name. As the waves of ecstasy thundered through her, she clenched around him spasmodically. His hips bucked erratically as he followed her over the edge, and a long, satisfied groan escaped him. 

Sliding out of her, he collapsed by her side as they both fought to catch their breath. He recovered first, cleaning himself up before settling back onto the pillows. Once she was capable of doing anything besides lying there and gasping, Tohru snuggled into his side and nuzzled his neck. Kyo turned and pulled her into his arms, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you,” she murmured.

“I love you,” he returned tenderly, embracing her more tightly. 

“Kyo?” she asked, raising her eyes to meet his own.

“Yeah, Tohru?” he replied.

After a moment of hesitation, she inquired, “Do you ever think about getting married?”

“Before the curse broke, I tried not to think about it. What was the point? It was impossible,” he answered in a dead voice.

“And now?” she wondered.

“I haven’t stopped thinking about it since the day you said you’d move away with me,” he admitted longingly. “I’ve wanted to make you mine for so long.”

“But you never said anything, so I thought…” she trailed off.

“You idiot. Of course I want to marry you. I just didn’t say anything because we aren’t twenty yet,” he revealed.

Tohru was floored. She had no idea that Kyo had been contemplating marriage. When she was in the restaurant restroom with Rin, she had avoided the question of whether or not she and Kyo would get married because he’d never brought it up.

“Not that I’m pressuring you or anything! We don’t have to if you don’t want to!” he exclaimed nervously, misinterpreting her silence.

“That’s not it at all. You just surprised me. In a good way,” she reassured him with a smile.

“Oh. Well in that case…” he said, bending his head to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

When they broke apart, Kyo pulled the covers over them both, tucking Tohru into his side. She rested her head on his chest and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, her body sated and her heart full. 

***

Tohru awoke to the warm weight of Kyo’s arm over her chest and his head pillowed on her shoulder. His chest rose and fell slowly in sleep, and his face was free from worry or irritation. It was rare for her to wake before him, given that he was typically an early riser, so she soaked in the moment.

When he began to stir, she ran her fingers lightly through his orange locks until his amber eyes cracked open. He smiled at her softly, and Tohru mirrored the expression, unable to imagine a sight more beautiful than Kyo’s happiness. They simply gazed at each other for a moment, floating in the warmth of their love.

“I suppose I’d better get dressed and start on breakfast. I don’t want to keep our guests waiting,” she declared.

When his expression soured, she giggled, “Did you forget Rin and Haru were here?”

“Yes,” he huffed. “And quit laughing.”

“Sorry,” she apologized, struggling to hold in her mirth at his grumpiness. 

Gently disentangling their limbs, she got up and slipped on a yellow sundress. As she tied back her hair, he followed her out of bed with a defeated sigh and dressed himself. Just when they had finished making their bed and tidying their room, the door swung open to reveal Rin and Haru.

Tohru let out a little shriek, and Kyo snapped, “Dammit! Don’t you assholes ever knock?”

“G-Good morning!” Tohru stammered. “Did you sleep well?”

“That’s an interesting question,” Haru said cryptically as he followed Rin into the room. 

“Oh no!” Tohru fretted. “Weren’t you comfortable?”

“The futon was fine, but the neighbors were pretty noisy,” Rin answered, trying unsuccessfully to smother a smirk.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t hear…” Kyo trailed off, then exclaimed, “Oh, shit!”

“Oh shit is right,” Rin snorted. “You two are  _ not _ as sneaky as you think you are.”

Recognition hit Tohru like a bucket of cold water, and embarrassment followed closely on its heels. 

“Oh no! I am so sorry! I can’t believe we were so rude!” Tohru squealed, covering her reddening face with her hands as mortified tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Tohru felt Kyo’s protective arm wrap around her shoulders as he said, “Will you quit it?! You’re going to make her cry!”

“It’s fine, Honda,” she heard Haru say, “We defiled your living room, so let’s just call it even.”

Tohru squeaked, and Kyo shouted, “Not helping!”

“Oh, calm down, Kyo, we didn’t come in here to talk about how loud you two bang,” Rin shot back, and Tohru peeked through her fingers curiously.

“Then why  _ are _ you in here?!” Kyo yelled.

“We came to investigate,” Haru told them as Rin made a beeline for the head of the bed.

“Investigate?” Tohru and Kyo queried in unison when Rin yanked open the top drawer of the nightstand.

“Hah! I knew it, Haru! They’ve got a sex drawer!” Rin crowed triumphantly as Haru stepped up beside her and they started rifling through the contents of the compartment.

“Yeah, but they only have like five condoms left,” Haru observed as Tohru and Kyo watched, frozen in shock.

“Tohru, is this all that’s left from that box of condoms I sent?” Rin demanded, turning to Tohru.

“Y-yes!” she stuttered.

“Don’t tell them!” Kyo scolded her. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Rin screeched. “You used  _ ninety-five _ condoms in  _ two months _ ! Please tell me you got bored and made balloon animals.”

“I think it’s pretty clear what they did with them, Rin,” Haru pointed out smugly. “And I think it’s pretty clear who the winner of our little competition is. Pay up, sweetheart.”

“Screw you, Haru!” Rin howled. “You don’t have to rub it in. You know I hate losing!”

“I’m sorry, but what competition?” Tohru asked.

“Yeah, what the  _ hell _ are you talking about?” Kyo insisted. 

“Okay, don’t freak out, but we  _ may _ have spent the entire trip here making bets about your sex life,” Rin admitted. 

“You fucking creeps! Is that the only reason you showed up here?!” Kyo raged.

“Of course not. We wanted to see you,” Haru reassured them. “The betting just happened because we got bored on the way here.”

“Oh! So that’s why you’ve been asking so many questions!” Tohru realized as the pieces came together.

“Only partly. We also missed you,” Rin confessed.

“Yeah. It’s just not the same without you two,” Haru agreed.

“We missed you, too!” Tohru gushed. “We’re so glad you’re here!”

“Speak for yourself!” Kyo spat.

“Would you like some breakfast?” Tohru asked her guests, as if Kyo hadn’t just spoken.

“That would be great,” Rin responded. 

“Besides, I bet you two worked up an appetite last night,” Haru winked.

Tohru giggled as Kyo grumbled, “This is going to be a long weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it, consider leaving a comment or kudos. My muse feeds on your love! ;)
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, check out the previous works in the series. Thanks for being such a fun community to create for! <3 <3 <3


End file.
